


Долгая дорога домой

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:58:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: "Даже если у нас ничего нет, у нас есть мы." (с) одна попсовая песенка.Два клона ищут свой дом и самих себя посреди войны.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Pani Mauser за помощь.  
> Написано для ФБ-15

Пятнадцать лет он считал Камино своим домом. Не совсем то место, куда он мечтал вернуться, но, по крайней мере, то, которое хотелось защищать.  
  
Коди закрыл глаза, подставив лицо мелко моросящему дождику, и представил, как Типока-сити навсегда уходит под воду, разрушенная залпами с крейсера. Полегчало, но лишь до тех пор, пока не пришлось снова открыть глаза.  
  
Под воду, конечно, ни сам город, ни хотя бы взлетная площадка уходить не думали. Вместо этого на посадку зашел очередной «лэтти», выгрузив новую партию штурмовиков. Вздохнув, Коди надел шлем, закрываясь от мороси и от лишних взглядов. В последнее время он полюбил дождь — тот соответствовал его настроению.  
  
Он окинул взглядом прибывших и скривился под шлемом. Что бы сказал Рекс, увидев, каких солдат Коди приходится теперь тренировать? Что он бы их и в техники своему батальону не взял, это точно.  
  
К чему вдруг ему вспомнился Рекс? Что-то было очень важное... Коди на секунду снова сомкнул веки, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающую мысль, но результатом стала только тупая нарастающая боль где-то в виске. Как и всегда, когда он пытался думать о прошлом.  
  
Помотав головой, он отбросил все размышления и направился к новичкам. Ранкоры бы драли этих малолеток, этот город, эту планету и всю эту хренову галактику.

***

  
  
  
— Капитан.  
  
— Коммандер.  
  
Рекс улыбнулся — на пару градусов теплее, чем того требовало официальное приветствие, — и тут же переключил свое внимание на джедаев.  
  
— ...имеют первостепенное значение. Поэтому вы и коммандер Коди отправитесь с официальной проверкой. Вопросы есть?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — бодро отрапортовал Рекс Кеноби.  
  
— Приступайте тогда.  
  
Клоны синхронно отдали честь и вышли из центра командования. Только когда за ними закрылась дверь, Рекс позволил себе закатить глаза.  
  
— Нет, ты слышал? Пятнадцать самых всеми забытых мест во всей этой галактике. В чем мы провинились?  
  
Коди улыбнулся, наблюдая за недовольным другом.  
  
— В том, что хорошие солдаты. Расслабься. Считай это внезапным отпуском.  
  
— Только если ты напишешь за меня все отчеты.  
  
Пришла очередь Коди закатывать глаза.  
  
— Не думаю, что наша дружба распространяется настолько далеко, — с усмешкой заметил он, направляясь к ангарам.  
  
— А насколько далеко? Может, нам определить четкие границы... Скажем, за каждые двадцать страниц отчета я готов пускать тебе за штурвал корабля. Коди! Коди, подожди меня! — смеясь, ринулся за ним Рекс.  
  
— На третьем этаже «Семьдесят девятого», в постели с девчонками, границы определять будешь, тоже мне, капитан элитного подразделения...

***

  
  
  
— Коммандер, на Корусанте ожидают вашего заключения об отряде А-720 к началу следующей недели. Лично.  
  
— Лично? — удивился Коди.  
  
— Да, это обязательное требование.  
  
Лично. Почему бы им, в таком случае, не оторвать свои имперские задницы от стульев и не прилететь сюда самим?  
  
Коди кивнул и выключил голопроектор. Оставалось только надеяться, что на Корусанте тоже будет идти дождь.

***

  
  
  
Четырнадцать безупречных проверок и Риши. Рекс получил двух неплохих бойцов в 501-ый, Коди — бессонную ночь, полную попыток внятно изложить в рапорте, зачем им понадобилось взрывать форпост на луне.  
  
Надежды привлечь Рекса к установленному порядку и к помощи с отчетами потерпели крах: тот картинно вздохнул и начал отнекиваться тем, что ему нужно расквартировать новобранцев. Коди смутно подозревал, что под «расквартировать» Рекс и весь 501-ый подразумевали «вручить им пульверизатор с синей краской, завязать глаза и посмотреть, что получится», но уточнять на всякий случай не стал — вытолкал капитана в коридор, прежде чем он перешел к подробностям.  
  
— Спасибо! С меня выпивка! — только и успел крикнуть Рекс в закрывающуюся дверь.  
  
Коди мог бы ему приказать — ранг позволял, но это было равноценно попытке приказать планете остановиться. Коди так и не понял, в какой момент одобрение его друга стало ему важнее формальностей. Просто принял это как факт.  
  
Как факт — чуть позже — пришлось принять и то, что постоянное беспокойство за Рекса вошло в привычку.  
  
  
Планеты проносились перед глазами в каком-то бесконечном погодном калейдоскопе.  
  
На Набу, казалось, никогда не бывает плохой погоды, но Коди возненавидел ее всеми фибрами своей души, когда пришло сообщение, что Падме, Асока, Рекс и несколько человек из его отряда попали под действие вируса. Коди понимал, что переживать в первую очередь нужно за сенатора и джедаев, только... не получалось. Его генерал находился там же, но это не спасало ситуацию — Коди, на которого Кеноби скинул всю текучку, мог лишь наблюдать за ситуацией со стороны и бессильно скрипеть зубами, смотря, как безжалостный таймер отсчитывает назад сорок восемь стандартных часов.  
  
Рилот давил духотой и свинцовыми облаками, словно перед так и не собравшейся грозой. А потом — почти как в истории со счастливым концом — выглянуло солнце. С подачи Бойла и Ваксера и их новой маленькой подруги, все «Призраки» еще до отлета начали звать друг друга исключительно «нерра». Коди так и не смог увидеться с Рексом, разминулись на заданиях, за что Рилот тоже попал в список нелюбимых планет. Когда Коди в следующий раз оказался здесь, он уже не помнил, что означает «нерра» и почему это так важно.  
  
Джионозис, похоже, оставил на них всех намертво въевшийся слой красной пыли.  
  
— В чем смысл чистить броню и себя самого от этой гадости, если потом все равно придется возвращаться, чтобы снова по уши вымазаться? — жаловался Рекс, а Коди все еще пытался отдышаться после отчаянных попыток удержать точку и последующего штурма.  
  
— Ну, — вздохнул он, — генератор мы захватили, сопротивление подавили, хуже уже, наверное, не будет?  
  
— Ты ведь в первый раз на Джионозисе? — усмехнулся Рекс, — Веселье только начинается…  
  
Когда они едва не заблудились в подземных туннелях и наткнулись на не-мертвых, Коди пришлось признать, что Рекс был прав.

***

  
  
  
«Семьдесят девятый» не слишком изменился со временем. Выпивка была все такой же отвратительной, стулья — все такими же неудобными, а по голопроектору крутили, кажется, все те же шоу, с поправкой на текущие запреты. Только хозяин был другой, да лица посетителей стали все разные. Зато броня совершенно одинаковая — никаких отличительных знаков, ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то идентифицировать солдата, кроме редких оранжевых командирских наплечников. Коди постоянно их путал — и своих подопечных, и здешние отряды, все они виделись какой-то бесконечной чередой одинаковых белых болванчиков.  
  
В баре от штурмовиков было не продохнуть — заведение все еще находилось большей частью на гособеспечении, предоставляя солдатам возможность почти легально надираться в хлам в свои отгулы. Особо рьяно желающих повеселиться за счет Империи, правда, потом в отрядах не досчитывались, но привычно списывали на «издержки службы».  
  
Коди поглубже натянул форменную кепку на лицо и пробился к барной стойке. Почти два часа его начальство и начальство его начальства — Сила, зачем их столько? — пытались добиться от него обещания, что очередная группа «элитных» штурмовиков будет готова в ближайшие две недели, и Коди чувствовал себя так, словно его поймала и изнасиловала стая ранкоров. За две недели они даже винтовку правильной стороной не научатся держать. Но кого это волнует.  
  
Коди невольно зацепился взглядом за молодого парня, блюющего прямо у своего столика, и скривился от отвращения. Элитные войска, ну конечно. Он махнул рукой, привлекая внимание бармена.  
  
Да, пойло тут тоже совершенно не изменилось. Никакого тебе коррелианского виски.  
  
Поставив перед собой стакан, Коди снова посмотрел на парня — тому, по всей видимости, слегка полегчало, и он, активно жестикулируя, уже заказывал следующую порцию. Дроид-официант наконец отъехал от него. Ликвидировать последствия остался уборщик, и Коди, бездумно проследив за ним, внезапно почувствовал резкий холодок, наткнувшись на усталый взгляд знакомых карих глаз. Невольно вздрогнув, Коди поскорей отвернулся, пока его не заметили, и уставился в свой стакан.  
  
Раньше они называли друг друга братьями. Теперь, если не все оставшиеся, то многие, старались друг друга не замечать. Кому-то повезло больше, кому-то — меньше. Коди считал, что больше всего повезло тем, кто не выжил. Все лучше, чем потом вот так вот, до конца дней вытирать блевотину за мелкими нахалами. В Империи, конечно, все равны, но некоторые равнее. Хотя кто из них стал бы утверждать, что в Республике было как-то по-другому?

***

  
  
  
— Кат. Кат Локуэйн, — Рекс раскололся на второй тарелке больничного супа.  
  
  
Коди был бесконечно благодарен Киксу за то, что тот все-таки умудрился запихнуть своего капитана в медблок, мотивируя свои действия «недостаточно полной возможностью нейтрализовать последствия ранения в полевых условиях», «необходимостью проверить психическое состояние» и подкрепив фразой «капитан, я все равно вас туда отправлю, даже если для этого нам придется избить вас всем батальоном». Рекс одарил Кикса фирменным взглядом, обещающим расчленить медика и засунуть обратно в инкубатор, откуда тот появился, но Кикс и ухом не повел. И Рекс сдался, вытребовав с Коди обещание навестить его.  
  
— Я этим синим не доверяю, — заговорщически подмигнул Рекс Коди, сдавая снаряжение в хранилище. Кикс за их спинами пробормотал что-то про навязчивые параноидальные состояния.  
  
  
— Но ты ничего не слышал и не знаешь, — Рекс откинулся на спинку койки и внимательно посмотрел на Коди. Тот кивнул.  
  
— Угу. У тебя посттравматический стресс, и ты бредишь.  
  
— Именно. Но что хуже всего, меня облизала эопи. Обцеловала, можно сказать.  
  
Коди улыбнулся.  
  
— Я очень надеюсь, что на этом твоя страсть к местной фауне и закончится.  
  
Еще Коди очень хотелось, чтобы Рекс перестал снабжать его микроинсультами каждый раз, когда ему снова вздумается влезть в какую-нибудь передрягу, но о подобных вещах мечтать уже было глупо.  
  
Рекс усмехнулся и поболтал ложкой в тарелке. На вкус баланда не сильно отличалась от их стандартных пайков, но по крайней мере была горячей.  
  
— Дезертир, значит?  
  
— Их подбили после битвы на Джионосисе, и весь его отряд погиб. Технически — да. Практически... — Рекс задумался и замолчал.  
  
— Скажи, — наконец отмер он, — если бы у тебя была возможность прожить жизнь как нормальный — настоящий — человек, ты бы согласился на это?  
  
Коди покачал головой. Слишком много призраков его людей стояли за его плечами, чтобы хоть на минуту позволить себе подумать о спокойной жизни. И слишком сложно вспоминать... Так, стоп. В данный момент у него хватало проблем с живым братом, чтобы думать еще и о мертвых.  
  
— Если я уйду, это будет означать лишь то, что заряд, предназначавшийся мне, получит кто-то другой. Можно сбежать от войны, вот только война от тебя никуда не денется.  
  
На минуту в отсеке воцарилось молчание.  
  
— Будем считать, я за тебя авансом расплатился, — произнес Рекс.  
  
Коди ошеломленно уставился на него.  
  
— У тебя и правда травма головы, — заключил он, вставая, — причем, судя по всему, с рождения. Попрошу Кикса, чтобы он подержал тебя тут подольше. Бывай, капитан.  
  
— Подожди, — Рекс схватил его за руку, останавливая. — Я... извини меня. Просто беседа с Катом дала возможность взглянуть на все это немного под другим углом, понимаешь?  
  
Коди кивнул и опустил взгляд на свою ладонь, которую Рекс все еще держал.  
  
— Что это? — спросил он, разворачивая руку так, чтобы получше увидеть запястье Рекса, обхваченное тонким темным кожаным шнурком с нанизанными на него небольшими деревянными бусинами с причудливыми узорами.  
  
— А... — протянул Рекс. — У Ката двое милых приемных детишек. Это их пожелание мне найти свой дом.

***

  
  
  
Третий стакан немного примирил его с окружающей действительностью и заставил пульсирующую боль в висках перетечь куда-то в затылок, где ее почти можно было не замечать. Коди нащупал в кармане несколько кредитов и бросил их на стойку — светить личным номером не хотелось. Поднимаясь, он едва не сбил внезапно появившегося откуда-то дроида и глухо выругался сквозь зубы.  
  
— Простите, — механический голос был неизменно вежлив, — это вам.  
  
Официант взял чудом удержавшийся на подносе стакан и поставил перед ним. Коди вопросительно посмотрел на бестолковую железку.  
  
— От джентльмена за третьим столиком. — Дроид убрал поднос из зоны досягаемости и укатил к следующему клиенту, прежде чем Коди успел раскрыть рот. Какие тут, к ситхам, джентльмены.  
  
Коди поморщился от вновь нахлынувшей головной боли, взял напиток и двинулся вглубь бара. За третьим столиком, как и ожидалось, никого не было, зато с него прекрасно было видно место за стойкой, где Коди сидел до этого. «Вот так тебя когда-нибудь и убьют», — устало подумал он, ставя стакан на поцарапанную поверхность стола и усаживаясь на стул. Не отрывая взгляда от стойки, пробежал пальцами по нижней части столешницы — пока не наткнулся на что-то, воткнутое между ней и ножкой. «Что-то» оказалось затертой ключ-картой, какие еще иногда использовали в дешевых мотелях ниже двухтысячных ярусов. Этот обещал «покой и уют» на 2078-ом. Покой, судя по всему, сразу вечный.  
  
Коди перевернул карту и уставился на приклеенный к ней потрепанный кожаный шнурок с двумя потрескавшимися от времени бусинами. Нестройный гул бара внезапно отошел куда-то далеко на периферию, и Коди оказался в абсолютной тишине. И тогда он вспомнил.

***

  
  
  
Нападение на Камино оставило привкус морской горечи на губах и внезапное осознание того, что смерть — это навсегда. Братья вокруг него умирали постоянно, но на смену одному всегда приходил другой, и чувство потери стало почти привычным, хотя и не теряло остроты. От него, этого чувства, можно было отмахнуться, сосредоточиться на текущей задаче, сказать себе: «потом, я подумаю об этом потом», — вот только «потом» так и не наступало. Всегда находилось что-то более важное.  
  
От смерти Девяносто Девятого отмахнуться не получалось.  
  
Они сидели на краю площадки, двадцать минут назад отправив Файвза и Эхо в АРКи, пили едва теплый каф, которым с ними поделился один из «местных» клонов, всматривались в собирающиеся на горизонте тучи, предвещающие очередной бесконечный дождь, и долгое время просто молчали.  
  
— Чувствуешь себя дома? — наконец спросил Рекс.  
  
Коди пожал плечами.  
  
— Не очень, — после продолжительной паузы признался он.  
  
— Вот и я тоже, — хмыкнул Рекс. — Странно это как-то.  
  
Коди кивнул, но думал не об этом. Он вспоминал как тогда, стоя над телом Девяносто Девятого, внезапно представил, что на полу вместо него, без движения, со взглядом навсегда застывшем в одной точке, лежит Рекс. Вспомнил, как безуспешно пытался отогнать это видение от себя и только тихое дыхание у него за спиной и рука на плече не давали ему сорваться и заорать. Можно сколько угодно повторять себе, что они — расходный материал, но Коди вдруг отчетливо понял, что, случись что с Рексом, — его не заменит никто.  
  
Коди судорожно сглотнул, подавившись этой мыслью.  
  
— ... прием-прием, Камино вызывает коммандера Коди. Коммандер, прием!  
  
— Что? — Коди тряхнул головой, возвращаясь в реальность и посмотрел на Рекса.  
  
— Я уж испугался, что ты впал в кому, — ответил тот. — О чем задумался, спрашиваю.  
  
— Да так... — Интересно, откуда у Рекса шрам на подбородке? Маленький, бледный, почти незаметный — словно Рекс просто испачкался в пыли. Коди с трудом подавил в себе резко нахлынувшее желание дотянуться до него пальцами и попробовать — вдруг сотрется? — Ничего конкретного. Просто устал.  
  
  
Цитадель расставила все по своим местам.  
  
Коди наблюдал, как Рекс разговаривает с Файвзом ( _«Сила, Коди, они же с самого Камино вместе, что я ему скажу? “Расслабься, чувак, мы все тут смертники? Ты привыкнешь со временем?” Черт возьми, сколько людей вокруг должно умереть, чтобы к этому привыкнуть?»_ ) и с кристальной четкостью понимал, что отгораживаться от происходящего с ним нет смысла. Оставалось понять, как жить с этим дальше.

***

  
  
  
Коди задумчиво покрутил карту в руке. Правильней — и безопасней — всего было бы выкинуть ее, так, чтобы точно не нашли, и забыть. Безопасней, в первую очередь, не для него. Но он почти физически ощущал, как где-то внутри с треском рушится стена, которую он так упорно выстраивал после ухода Рекса. _Не думать, не чувствовать, забыть._ Даже самого нерадивого кадета можно выдрессировать, заставив повторять одно и тоже тысячи раз. Коди учился быстро.  
  
И все же…  
  
Оглядев шумную толпу и убедившись, что до него по-прежнему никому нет дела, Коди поднялся с места и, прежде чем вездесущий официант его заметил, быстро подошел к служебной двери и нырнул в подсобку.  
  
— Хей, — он тронул за плечо возившегося с сервисным дроидом клона, которого заметил, когда пришел в бар. Тот ощутимо вздрогнул и уставился на него.  
  
Коди снял фуражку и пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы. В последнее время на форменную стрижку ему стало откровенно плевать: какая разница, под шлемом не видно, а без шлема он старался при кадетах не мелькать, взаимного неприятия и так хватало.  
  
— Слушай, — спросил он, — здесь не было других клонов, кроме меня?  
  
Уборщик покачал головой, не произнося, впрочем, ни слова.  
  
— Не обязательно сегодня. Вчера, позавчера, на прошлой неделе?  
  
— Вообще, — наконец открыл рот тот, — клоны не бывали здесь с самого... — Запнулся, подбирая слова: — Рождения Империи.  
  
— Точно? — не поверил Коди.  
  
— Я бы запомнил, — кивнул клон. — Когда ты в последний раз был на Корусанте, раз не знаешь этого?  
  
Коди задумался.  
  
Еще до Утапау.

***

  
  
  
Если бы когда-нибудь их попросили рассказать, как выглядит ад, они бы описали Умбару. Огромные, светящиеся красным, живые хищные растения, синяя бесконечная ночь, зеленая кровь умбарианцев — все смешивалось в тошнотворном калейдоскопе, заставляя клонов ощущать себя беспомощными игрушечными солдатиками. Они и ломались там так же — как будто шаловливый ребенок, устав и заскучав, небрежно смахивал надоевших кукол на пол и топтал их.  
  
Когда пришло сообщение о том, что предполагаемый «замаскировавшийся под республиканские войска» противник оказался 501-ым батальоном, Коди почувствовал, как стремительно седеет. Источником дезинформации был джедай, и это не укладывалось ни в какие рамки его понимания мира. Да, в теории, даже джедай мог оказаться предателем, за примером не надо было далеко ходить: о Дуку знал каждый. Но что подобное происходит с ними прямо сейчас и прямо здесь — в это Коди никак не мог поверить.  
  
— Наши потери? — спросил он.  
  
— Человек сто, точнее пока сказать сложно, — с каналами связи до сих пор сохранялись проблемы, и изображение клона на панели все время пыталось рассыпаться на отдельные кубики, словно игрушечный домик.  
  
— Ваксер?  
  
— Погиб, — последовал ответ.  
  
Коди устало потер глаза рукой. Маленькая девочка с Рилота так и не дождется в гости одного из своих новых братьев... И он даже не мог обвинить в этом сепов.  
  
— Значит, вы за главного, сержант.  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
— А что у 501-го?  
  
— Примерно столько же. Капитан Рекс собирается арестовать Крелла. Наши ребята хотят остаться с ним.  
  
Коди кивнул. Рекс все сделает правильно.  
  
  
«Маршал», прикрепленное к привычному «коммандер», большую часть времени только мешало. Но был у повышения и один небольшой плюс — иногда на звездолетах для Коди находилась отдельная каюта. Когда их наконец забрали с Умбары, он только и смог, что добраться до нее, кинуть шлем в угол и сползти на пол прямо у входа. Уставившись в одну точку на противоположной стене, он отрешенно думал, сколько еще они смогут так продержаться, прежде чем сломаются. Да, клоны были созданы так, чтобы могли противостоять любому стрессу, но у всего существует свой предел прочности.  
  
Ему _нужно_ было поговорить с Рексом. Прямо сейчас. Пока ощущение потери еще не стерлось, не забилось текучкой. Что плохого, в конце концов, может произойти? В самом крайнем случае, он лишится друга, и Рекс просто не будет с ним никогда в жизни разговаривать. Вполне заслуженный итог.  
  
Тяжело поднявшись, он потянулся к панели, открыл дверь. И едва не столкнулся с Рексом.  
  
— Привет, — тихо сказал тот и шагнул в проем, вынуждая Коди отступить вглубь.  
  
Рекс нажал на панель, закрывая дверь, и внимательно посмотрел на Коди. Коди вздохнул. Похоже, пока он пытался дойти до проблемы, проблема дошла до него сама.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Рекс, — там, внизу, когда... Когда все это произошло, я смотрел на тела и думал... — он запнулся и замолчал.  
  
— И думал?.. — повторил за ним Коди, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.  
  
— И все, о чем я мог думать, это что ты мог быть среди них. И что спросив, кто командует отрядом, я больше всего на свете боялся услышать в ответ, что это был ты. Коди... — Рекс отвел взгляд и уставился в пол.  
  
_Коди._ Четыре буквы. Два слога. Какое нелепое и дурацкое имя все-таки.  
  
Он тряхнул головой и шагнул вперед, становясь почти вплотную и вынуждая Рекса снова посмотреть на него.  
  
— Коди — что? — тихо произнес он.  
  
— Терять людей тяжело, но... Но потерять тебя... Я не думаю, что способен справиться с этим.  
  
С легким, почти детским, совсем неуместным сейчас восторгом Коди ощутил, как где-то внутри него сгорает последний предохранитель.  
  
— Мы ведь все должны быть равны, да? Братья и все такое... — сказал Рекс. — Разве это правильно, чувствовать что-то другое?  
  
  
— Нет, — Коди поднял руку и, положив ее на затылок Рекса, коснулся лбом его лба, — но мне плевать.  
  
Рекс закрыл глаза и почти неслышно выдохнул:  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
  
Коди так и не понял, кто начал поцелуй первым. Он вообще мало что понимал в происходящем — до тех пор, пока Рекс не разжал пальцы, все это время привычно державшие шлем. С мягким стуком шлем приземлился прямо на ногу Коди.  
  
— Твою ж дивизию! — отрываясь от Рекса, выдохнул он.  
  
Рекс виновато улыбнулся.  
  
— Прости. Сопутствующий ущерб.  
  
Коди не удержался от ответной улыбки. Костяшками пальцев он мягко провел по щеке Рекса, а потом резко щелкнул по магнитным застежкам на его нагруднике. И, не давая себе передумать, быстро прошелся по креплениям на остальных деталях. Доспехи падали на пол, и Коди очень надеялся, что этот шум не привлечет ненужного внимания.  
  
— Теперь мы квиты, — заметил Коди, медленно проходясь взглядом по термобелью, что обтягивало тело Рекса словно перчатка.  
  
Казалось бы, вид клона в черном белье, облегающем как вторая кожа, должен был быть привычен: в казармах солдаты предпочитали не взваливать на себя доспехи без повода. Но сейчас Коди испытывал новое для него смятение чувств, будто в первый раз заметил, как одежда подчеркивает каждый мускул, каждый изгиб. И он понял, что завидует этому проклятому белью, крепко обнимающему Рекса ежедневно.  
  
Рекс только приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
  
Осторожно, будто бомбу деактивируя, Коди приподнял водолазку Рекса, обнажил полоску смуглой кожи. От контраста голого тела и черной одежды внезапно перехватило дыхание. Отбросив сомнения, Коди стянул с Рекса водолазку и впился губами в шею.  
  
Рекс фыркнул и запротестовал:  
  
— Между прочим, я почти голый, а некоторые еще при параде. Эта штука, — он ткнул пальцем Коди в грудь, — жутко царапается.  
  
Коди с сожалением оторвался от него:  
  
— Ну так сделай с этим что-нибудь! Ты же у нас элитный коммандос, давай, демонстрируй независимость мышления и нестандартные тактические подходы!  
  
Вместо ответа Рекс ловким приемом сбил его с ног, и Коди чуть ли не кувырком полетел на койку.  
  
— Полегче! Хочешь, чтобы весь корабль на шум сбежался? — Коди, признавая поражение, поднял руки. Рекс торжествующе уселся сверху и стал стягивать с него доспехи, небрежно бросая на пол.  
  
— Сам напросился! И даже если они и услышат шум, думаешь, станут сюда лезть? Наверняка решат, что это дружеский спарринг или что-то такое. Мы же бра-атья... — он слишком нервно растянул последнее слово, и Коди понял, что Рекса тоже тревожит все эта ситуация.  
  
Технически, клоны считались братьями, и для большинства рас галактики плотские отношения между родственниками были если не невозможны, то уж точно осуждались. Но насколько правдиво было это “братья”? Все-таки, они — копии одного человека; чем прикосновения к Рексу отличаются от прикосновений к себе? И все же... Он не знал, как Рекс относится к ситуации. Что, если это все — просто реакция на трагедию, а Рексу нужно лишь утешение от брата, и не больше? Что, если Коди сейчас подло пользуется уязвимостью друга?  
  
— Рекс, ты точно уверен?.. — осторожно спросил Коди.  
  
Рекс напрягся, и легкость в движениях разом куда-то пропала.  
  
— Если ты передумал, то я... Я уйду, — скорее выдохнул, чем проговорил он. — Надеюсь, мы сможем остаться друзьями.  
  
— Я? Передумал? — Коди резко поднялся и опрокинул Рекса на спину, намереваясь поцеловать в живот. Ошибочный маневр: размеры каюты ненамного превышали длину койки, и Рекс с треском врезался головой в стену.  
  
— Ах ты задница! — смеясь, огрызнулся Рекс и потер пострадавший затылок.  
  
— Эй, эй! Это, между прочим, оскорбление вышестоящего по званию. Я тебе сейчас покажу «задницу»!  
  
— Давай! — с готовностью согласился Рекс, стараясь выглядеть опытным соблазнителем, но не выдержал и снова рассмеялся.  
  
Коди понял, что он — маршал-коммандер, ветеран множества сражений — краснеет как новобранец при первом посещении стрип-бара. Ведь он даже не задумывался, что будет делать после того, как поговорит с Рексом. Что будет делать, если тот решит остаться. Что они будут делать. Каждый раз Коди усилием воли отгонял от себя подобные мысли, стоило им возникнуть. Но сейчас... Сейчас ему как никогда пригодился бы план действий.  
  
— Позже, — прошептал он, погладив ушибленное место. — Вечно вы спешите, капитан.  
  
Вместо ответа Рекс поцеловал его плечо и запустил руки под водолазку. Коди вздрогнул от прикосновения, такого желанного, такого долгожданного. В штанах стало внезапно очень тесно. Плотная ткань явно не была рассчитана на то, что у солдат может случится эрекция, и он жалобно застонал. Благо, Рекс все понял без слов, оставил в покое водолазку и помог Коди стянуть штаны. Как бы невзначай провел рукой по его члену и очень хитро улыбнулся, услышав следом невнятный возглас.  
  
Уверенность движений Рекса вызвала невольный укол ревности. Он что, не впервые это делает? Коди тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные мысли. Даже если и не впервые, какое это имеет значение? И все же…  
  
Будто почувствовав его замешательство, Рекс прохрипел:  
  
— Столько раз представлял, что буду с тобой делать, если... — он облизнул пересохшие губы. — Если ты согласишься. Не верил, что это возможно, но не мог перестать об этом думать.  
  
— Ты еще скажи, что руки в кровь стер, думая обо мне, — за грубой шуткой Коди спрятал вздох облегчения.  
  
— А что, если и так, — как-то слишком естественно смутился Рекс.  
  
Неужели не шутит? Осознание того, что Рекс думал о нем, что Рекс... — Коди запнулся даже в мыслях, — дрочил, думая о нем, невероятно заводило. Сам он запрещал себе даже мечтать о таких вещах. Вот идиот.  
  
Рекс тем временем справился и с водолазкой Коди, и со своими штанами тоже. Он был возбужден не меньше.  
  
Осторожно и даже будто с опаской, Коди взял член Рекса в руку. На ощупь он оказался точно таким, как свой собственный. Чему удивляться — они ведь одинаковые во всем. И все же чувство было странным.  
  
Вдруг стало как-то легко. Если они и правда одинаковые, значит, надо просто делать с Рексом то же самое, что он хотел бы для себя. Коди осмелел и провел ладонью так, как если бы гладил себя. Ответный сдавленный вздох подсказал ему, что он все делает правильно. Рука Рекса скользила по его члену, и пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не стонать в голос.  
  
Рекс слегка толкнул, и Коди откинулся на койке, насколько позволяло место. Сам же Рекс навис сверху и целовал — сначала губы, потом шею, потом грудь, потом ниже, спускаясь по животу. Закинул его ногу себе на талию, заставив Коди выгнуться. Руки Рекса с силой сжали его ягодицы, раздвинули, и Коди почувствовал, как между ними уперся твердый член.  
  
Ощущение был абсолютно новым, очень странным, но все-таки приятным, и Коди безумно хотелось, чтобы Рекс продолжил. Но тот отстранился:  
  
— Без смазки нам не не обойтись.  
  
Естественно, ничего подходящего у них не нашлось. Коди сокрушенно покачал головой. Элита армии, готовые к любой ситуации... Как же! Даже потрахаться не могут по-человечески.  
  
Рекс, однако, не выглядел сильно расстроенным.  
  
— Ничего. В следующий раз обязательно что-нибудь с собой захвачу, — улыбнулся он.  
  
С этими словами Рекс приподнялся, с неожиданной силой подхватил Коди, усадил его себе на колени и обнял за талию. Их члены прижались один к другому, и Коди не знал, что ему доставляет сейчас большее удовольствие — эти прикосновения или мысль о том, что Рекс _уже_ планирует следующий раз. Он обвил руками шею Рекса и поцеловал его тонкий шрам, будто мог так излечить застарелую рану. Рекс поймал его губы своими, и долгое время они просто целовались.  
  
Рекс опустил руку и обхватил оба их члена. Трение ладони о член, трение члена о член, все в идеальном ритме, который Коди бы и сам себе задал — неужели они настолько одинаковые? Было хорошо, было слишком хорошо, и Коди, кончая, вцепился зубами в плечо Рекса, чтобы не закричать. Рекс зашипел сквозь зубы и выплеснулся ему на грудь горячей струей, а после обмяк всем телом, вжавшись лицом в шею Коди.  
  
Они долго молча лежали, обнявшись. Места на койке для двоих решительно не хватало, но это не имело никакого значения. Разомкнуть объятия Коди не заставил бы и коллапс вселенной. И меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Рекс возвращался в общие казармы.  
  
Он рискнул нарушить тишину.  
  
— Не уходи, капитан.  
  
Рекс сонно мотнул головой, устраиваясь на плече Коди как на подушке.  
  
— Не уйду.

***

  
  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Коди.  
  
— КТ-5082, — отозвался клон.  
  
  
Коди поморщился и помотал головой.  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду твое имя.  
  
Клон внимательно на него посмотрел, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Спайк. Рядовой Спайк, 415-ый батальон. Ну, — он невесело усмехнулся, — был им когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни.  
  
Коди кивнул. Единственными, кто еще называл их по именам, а не по номерам, оставались они сами.  
  
Иногда он ловил себя на том, что бездумно, тихо проговаривает свое имя, просто чтобы не забыть, как оно звучит. Четыре буквы, два слога…  
  
— Слушай, Спайк, — произнес Коди задумчиво, — я понимаю, что просьба покажется очень странной, но у тебя случайно не найдется еще одного такого же костюмчика?  
  
Клон удивленно взглянул на свою засаленную куртку.  
  
— Что, прости?

***

  
  
  
Коди тогда проснулся от того, что у него затекло и болело буквально все. На этих койках даже одному-то выспаться не получалось, что говорить о двоих. Причина его дискомфорта, впрочем, мирно похрапывала прямо на нем, уткнувшись носом куда-то ему в ухо.  
  
Две минуты Коди боролся попеременно с жалостью к себе, сочувствием к явно невысыпающемуся большую часть времени Рексу и внезапно нахлынувшим смущением. Потом все же решился.  
  
— Рекс... Рекс! — Потряс его за плечо, но никакой реакции не последовало.  
  
Набрав в легкие побольше воздуха и мысленно взмолившись, чтобы в этот момент мимо закрытой двери никто не проходил, Коди рявкнул:  
  
— Капитан! Подъем!  
  
Рекс подскочил, уже традиционно врезавшись в стену, сдавленно охнул и ошеломленно потряс головой.  
  
— С ума сошел что ли, всех в окрестностях перебудишь!  
  
Коди посмотрел на по-детски обиженное лицо и, не вытерпев, расхохотался.  
  
— Клянусь, если ты с меня сейчас не слезешь, я заору на весь корабль.  
  
Рекс усмехнулся и заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
— Вперед, коммандер. Я с удовольствием послушаю.  
  
Коди хотел что-то возразить, но внезапно снова зацепился взглядом за едва видимый шрам на подбородке. Осторожно коснулся пальцем — шрам, предсказуемо, и не думал стираться.  
  
— Откуда он у тебя? — задал он вопрос, мучивший его несколько месяцев.  
  
Рекс долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.  
  
— Подскользнулся и грохнулся на перегородку в душе.  
  
Коди посмотрел на него, едва сдерживая смех. А он-то думал... Рекс серьезно покивал.  
  
— Только если ты кому-нибудь проговоришься, особенно — я подчеркиваю — кому-нибудь из «Потока», то мне придется тебя убить, — он подумал несколько секунд, медленно рисуя невидимые узоры на груди Коди, и добавил: — и съесть.  
  
Рассмеяться ему Рекс так и не дал, заткнув рот поцелуем.  
  
  
  
Время убыстряло свой, и без того поспешный для клонов, ход. За несколько месяцев они встретились от силы пару раз. Рекс вскользь и с изрядной долей скептицизма рассказывал о повстанцах на Ондероне, Коди пытался оправиться от произошедшего на Саррише.  
  
Он никогда не был завсегдатаем «Семьдесят девятого» — появлялся там только чтобы вытащить кого-нибудь из подчиненных. Но в день, когда пришел рапорт о том, что считавшийся пропавшим без вести на Саррише капитан Грегор — один из его лучших солдат — обнаружился живым на Абафаре, а после «героически погиб, помогая отряду “Д” выполнить задание», Коди впервые напился едва ли не до потери сознания.  
  
— Когда ты думаешь, что они умерли и ничего хуже уже быть не может, они возвращаются и умирают снова, — говорил он Рексу, болтая в стакане остатками содержимого. — В этом мире вообще существует хоть какая-то справедливость?  
  
Рекс молча качал головой.  
  
  
Наутро адски болела голова и хотелось убивать всех вокруг, но до очередного боя с жестянками оставался еще бесконечно долгий перелет. Коди шел к посадочной площадке, на ходу в третий раз пытаясь перецепить наплечник так, чтобы он наконец перестал раздражать.  
  
— Подожди, — его нагнал Рекс, заставил остановиться и, дотянувшись, с легким щелчком поставил наплечник на место.  
  
— Я же говорил, что утром будут проблемы, если не остановишься.  
  
Коди закатил глаза и двинулся дальше.  
  
— Ненавижу, когда ты прав, — заявил он, не замедляя шага.  
  
Он скорей почувствовал, чем услышал, как Рекс за его спиной усмехнулся.  
  
— Тяжело, наверное, постоянно меня ненавидеть.  
  
— Не льсти себе, — Коди резко развернулся, так что Рекс едва не налетел на него. — Я не говорил, что ненавижу тебя. Я сказал, что ненавижу, когда ты прав. Тебя... — он выделил слово, тыкая пальцем в грудь Рекса — в то самое место, куда когда-то попал лазерный заряд. — Тебя, — повторил он тише, но так же настойчиво, — я люблю.  
  
Он не стал ждать ответа. Надел шлем и зашагал прочь. Рекс, отмерев, бросился за ним, но не успел — Коди влился в толпу клонов, запрыгнул в подоспевший «лэтти». Ухватился за ручку и, повернувшись к открытым дверям, полушутливо-полусерьезно свободной рукой отдал честь стоявшему на площадке Рексу.  
  
— Капитан.  
  
— Коммандер... — услышал он, прежде чем двери захлопнулись и «лэтти» поднялся в воздух.

***

  
  
  
Где-то там далеко наверху шел дождь, в баре было сыро и душно, а здесь почему-то дул пронизывающий ветер. Коди поднял повыше воротник одолженной куртки и огляделся по сторонам. Место выглядело именно так как он себе и представлял: узкий грязный переулок, плотно закрытые двери по обеим сторонам, мрачный субъект, чей взгляд тут же уперся ему в затылок, и нечто, не поддающееся идентификации, копошившееся в ближайшем мусорном баке. И все это под мерный гул и периодические скрипы огромного вентилятора где-то над головой. По крайней мере стало понятно, откуда такой ветер.  
  
С некоторым сожалением Коди проводил взглядом спидер, привезший его сюда. Почему-то подумалось, что назад он уже не выберется.  
  
Отель обнаружился в конце переулка — со съехавшей полуразбитой надписью и мирно спящим на крыльце бродягой. Судя по внешнему виду здания, жить здесь побрезговали бы и крысы. Перешагнув через спящего, Коди зашел внутрь.  
  
Тихо звякнул зуммер, предупреждая о посетителе, но за стойкой никто так и не появился. Коди не стал ждать, быстро пересек холл, попутно удивившись, что в отеле неожиданно вполне чисто и даже почти уютно, и нырнул в лифт.  
  
Он долго стоял перед нужной дверью. Прежде чем открыть ее, достал из-за пояса небольшой бластер. Вообще, честно говоря, приходить утром к начальству с ним не стоило, но проверять его никто не стал, а без оружия он чувствовал себя неуютно. И вот, пригодилось.  
  
В комнате было темно, и Коди, прекрасно осознавая, что в освещенном проеме он — идеальная мишень, быстро скользнул внутрь, нащупал панель и закрыл дверь.  
  
С легким щелчком включились тусклые лампы, и Коди осмотрелся. Маленький номер — приличней, конечно, чем те, что доставались ему во время службы Республике, но все же оставляющий впечатление скорее одежного шкафа, нежели комнаты. Стол, два стула, узкая кровать, закрытое жалюзи миниатюрное окно — больше для декора, за ним вряд ли обнаружилось бы что-то, кроме голограммы. Старенький проектор на стене, скошенная тумбочка. Санузел, в котором с трудом поместилась бы даже тука.  
  
И никого.  
  
«А на что ты, собственно, надеялся?»  
  
Он вздохнул. Безуспешно стараясь не натыкаться на предметы, подошел к кровати и рухнул на нее, закрыв лицо руками.

***

  
  
  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
  
Коди отступил, пропуская Рекса в комнату.  
  
  
Казармы долго потряхивало после расследований, последовавших за смертью Файвза. Коди тогда как привязанный ходил за Кеноби, но в итоге был вынужден признать: даже сами джедаи, кажется, не до конца поняли, что произошло, несмотря на туманные, но популярные объяснения про вирус. О покушении на канцлера вслух никто не говорил.  
  
Позже, когда они обнаружили Эхо живым, от этой мысли становилось еще более тошно. Коди, словно в зеркале, видел, как когда-то, будто в другой жизни уже, Рекс разговаривал с Файвзом об Эхо. И теперь — та же поза, тот же бессильно сжавшийся кулак, то же выражение лица, — Рекс пытался объяснить Эхо, что случилось с Файвзом.  
  
Коди чувствовал его эмоции, словно они были его собственными, но ничем не мог помочь. Все, что он мог для Рекса сделать — возвращаться к нему, снова и снова, несмотря ни на что, вопреки ужасам войны, потому что единственное, что было лишь их, а не чьим-то еще, — это они сами.  
  
  
Рекс, тяжело ступая, прошел внутрь и уселся на стул. В помещении надолго воцарилось молчание.  
  
— Ты уходишь, — наконец произнес Коди, когда тишина стала невыносимой. Не спросил, просто констатировал факт.  
  
Рекс судорожно вздохнул и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Коди, здесь что-то не то, — он покачал головой. — Я знал Файвза, он бы никогда... Ты ведь тоже его прекрасно знал. Он, может быть, и был болен, но предателем — не был. Что, если, — он запнулся. — Что, если хотя бы часть сказанного им — правда? Что, если мы все катимся в пропасть, но не понимаем этого?  
  
Рекс устало потер глаза рукой.  
  
— Если так, то оставаться здесь опасно. И даже не для нас самих.  
  
— Рекс... — Коди подошел и взял его руку в свою, переплетя пальцы. — Я не говорю, что Файвз в чем-то виноват, но... Но вдруг он просто попал под чье-то влияние? Вспомни Дуку, вспомни Баррис, вспомни Крелла, в конце концов, — он почувствовал, как рука Рекса дрогнула, и посильнее сжал его ладонь.  
  
— Мы всего лишь пешки в большой игре. Пешки, от которых не ждут ничего, кроме выполнения приказов. Нас придумали, чтобы мы отличались от дроидов — были лучше, умнее их, но когда мы начали мыслить самостоятельно, внезапно оказалось, что это никому не надо.  
  
Коди выдохнул.  
  
— Но если ты считаешь, что сможешь в этом разобраться, — иди. Что бы ты ни задумал, я знаю: у тебя получится.  
  
Рекс поднял взгляд, и у Коди привычно перехватило дыхание. В глазах Рекса было все — страх, отчаяние, непонимание, но вместе с тем решимость довести до конца то, что задумал. А еще в его глазах Коди увидел себя.  
  
— Пойдем со мной. Пожалуйста.  
  
Коди дотронулся до его щеки и покачал головой.  
  
— Я не такой, как ты, Рекс. Я не смогу. Я выполняю приказы и служу Республике. И если я не буду верить в Республику, мне просто не останется ничего, во что можно верить.  
  
Взгляд Рекса изменился — теперь он злился.  
  
— Республика создала себе бесплатную рабочую силу, миллионы болванчиков, которых можно, не заботясь, оставить умирать на какой-нибудь вшивой планете ради чьего-то там гениального плана…  
  
Коди прижал палец к его губам, останавливая.  
  
— Возможно, — сказал он, — но это моя работа, и я больше ничего не умею. Иди. Я прикрою тебя как смогу.  
  
— Ни за что, — возмутился Рекс, перехватывая его руку, — еще не хватало, чтобы из-за меня у тебя начались неприятности.  
  
Коди усмехнулся.  
  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Я же маршал-коммандер, в конце концов.  
  
Рекс долго-долго смотрел на него, ничего не говоря, но в итоге сдался.  
  
— Хорошо, — он поднялся, притягивая Коди к себе.  
  
Его взгляд снова изменился — теперь в нем были лишь тепло и горечь.  
  
— Только, — голос понизился до шепота, — утром. Сейчас никаких заговоров, никаких джедаев, ни-ко-го. Только я и ты…  
  
Рекс дотянулся до его уха и мягко, одними губами, коснулся мочки, умоляюще прошептав:  
  
— ...Пожалуйста.  
  
Коди не нашел в себе сил возражать.  
  
  
  
— Коди…  
  
_Ко-ди._ Два слога. Четыре буквы. Такое мягкое, почти детское, такое неподходящее ему имя.  
  
Тихий вздох.  
  
Он слышал его столько раз. С дружеским кивком. С окриком «Берегись!». С улыбкой и пожеланием встретиться на другой стороне. С тихим стоном…  
  
Коди мотнул головой, отгоняя ненужную задумчивость.  
  
— Коди, я…  
  
Он дернул плечом, прерывая. Так будет лучше.  
  
— Что бы ты ни хотел сейчас сказать — не нужно. Просто уходи.  
  
Рекс не двинулся с места — Коди почувствовал, как еще крепче сжались руки вокруг его поясницы и как Рекс уперся лбом ему в затылок. Коди прекрасно понимал, что хочет сказать ему Рекс, но они оба знали — после этого все станет гораздо сложнее.  
  
  
В абсолютной тишине мягко стукнулись друг о друга бусины на шнурке, который Рекс так и продолжал носить.  
  
_Это их пожелание найти свой дом._  
  
Где же твой дом, Рекс?  
  
  
— Рекс, иди.  
  
Коди положил ладонь сверху на его руку и осторожно высвободился из объятий, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
  
— Коди... — в третий раз начал Рекс, но Коди молча покачал головой.  
  
Рекс закрыл глаза и кивнул, соглашаясь.  
  
— Я вернусь за тобой. Я обещаю.  
  
Коди снова мотнул головой.  
  
— Я не могу принять от тебя обещания, которое ты, может быть, не в силах будешь выполнить. Иди, — он подтолкнул Рекса к краю кровати, вынуждая его встать.  
  
Рекс одевался в темноте и застывшем безмолвии. Коди за все время так и не пошевелился, бездумно глядя куда-то в стену. Только когда щелкнул последний замок, он решился поднять глаза: чтобы в свете, льющемся из открытого дверного проема, увидеть — и запомнить навсегда — Рекса. _Его_ Рекса.  
  
— Коммандер, — Рекс посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Капитан, — глухо отозвался Коди.  
  
Дверь закрылась с тихим шелестом, снова погружая комнату во мрак. Коди закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как к горлу подкатывает непрошеный комок.  
  
  
  
Рекс снова оказался прав, но Коди запретил себе это вспоминать.  
  
Он запретил себе вспоминать Рекса, Кеноби и все, что было до Приказа. Это был единственный способ не сойти с ума.

***

  
  
  
Он даже не заметил, как задремал в номере. Потом самому было смешно — тоже солдат элитного подразделения нашелся. Спит где попало.  
  
Разбудил его шорох открываемой двери. Прежде чем человек у порога успел шагнуть внутрь, Коди уже стоял, нацелив ему бластер в лоб.  
  
— Приятно знать, что ты не утратил скорость реакции, — произнес такой знакомый — его — голос.  
  
Коди медленно опустил оружие. С легкой улыбкой и искорками веселья в глазах на него смотрел слегка изменившийся — когда-то гладко выбритые щеки теперь закрывала короткая борода, а вокруг глаз залегли легкие морщинки, — но все же такой знакомый, такой родной _его_ Рекс.  
  
Сдавленно охнув, Коди в два шага преодолел разделявшее их пространство, снеся по дороге оба стула, и сжал его в объятиях, так что у Рекса едва не хрустнули кости.  
  
— Если ты мстишь мне за тогда отдавленную ногу, — прохрипел Рекс, — то пожалуйста, хватит. Я все понял, осознал и раскаиваюсь.  
  
Коди отпустил его и впервые за долгое время искренне рассмеялся.  
  
— Рекс, только ты... — начал он, но Рекс внезапно закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
  
Коди удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Так, — сказал Рекс, не отнимая руки, — прежде чем ты снова начнешь меня затыкать и не давать мне ничего сказать, самое важное. А то мы уже делали по-твоему, и сам видишь, что из этого получилось. Первое — я тебя люблю. Второе… Второе, — повторил он, повысив голос, заметив, что Коди пытается что-то сказать, — больше ты от меня не отходишь. Два шага в сторону считаются изменой и попыткой к бегству. Это понятно?  
  
Коди кивнул. Едва дождавшись, когда Рекс уберет руку, он толкнул его к стене и, прежде, чем тот успел что-то еще сказать, впился в губы жадным поцелуем.  
  
  
Все это было неправильно. Их отношения с самого начала, их тайные редкие встречи, их любовь. И уж точно ничего правильного не было в том, как, вместо того, чтобы уговаривать Рекса поскорей исчезнуть — ведь его могли поймать в любой момент, — Коди начал лихорадочно срывать с него одежду. Но как и тогда, после Умбары, ему было плевать.  
  
Рекс, впрочем, в долгу не оставался, судорожно расстегивая замок на его куртке.  
  
— Классная куртка, — пробормотал он между поцелуями, — с кого снял? — за что тут же получил легкий, но чувствительный тычок между ребер.  
  
Рекс плечами оттолкнулся от стены и инерцией своего тела заставил Коди отступить назад, к кровати. Та жалобно скрипнула, когда оба рухнули на нее. Одежда сдалась в рекордно короткие сроки — это все же не двадцать кусков брони с себя снять, — и вскоре Коди глухо, негромко стонал в руках Рекса. Здесь можно было бы уже и отпустить себя, для чего вообще еще нужны эти отели как не для этого, но старая привычка брала свое.  
  
Уже потом, когда Рекс с силой вжимал его тело в матрац и как заведенный повторял его имя, Коди перестал сдерживаться. Не мог. Да и не хотел. И он хрипло закричал в подушку, когда удовольствие достигло предела, слыша за собой тихий всхлип Рекса.  
  
  
Как и раньше, они долго лежали молча. Наконец, Коди, приподнявшись на локте, решился прояснить ситуацию:  
  
— А как вы…  
  
— Официант, — перебил его Рекс, — мы его перепрограммировали давным-давно. На Камино нам не пробиться, так что оставалось надеяться, что ты когда-нибудь вернешься на Корусант и будешь не в курсе, что в «Семьдесят девятый» клоны уже не ходят.  
  
Коди нахмурился.  
  
— «Мы»?  
  
Рекс лениво потянулся и обнял Коди, укладывая его себе на плечо.  
  
— Мы. Я. Асока. Вольфе. И еще куча народу. Кстати, — он ухмыльнулся, — Грегор просил передать тебе привет.  
  
Не может быть.  
  
Коди снова приподнялся и ошеломленно покачал головой. Рекс рассмеялся:  
  
— Некоторые клоны продолжают возвращаться, что с ними не делай.  
  
Коди фыркнул.  
  
— Мне не нравится твоя борода, — сменил тему он, касаясь щеки Рекса.  
  
Тот хмыкнул и растрепал его и без того всклокоченные волосы:  
  
— Я посмотрю, что с этим можно сделать.  
  
Коди улыбнулся и перевел взгляд выше, туда, где в пару шраму на подбородке теперь белел такой же маленький и почти незаметный шрам на виске. Аккуратно дотронулся пальцами. Конечно же, не стирается.  
  
Рекс посмотрел на него и закатил глаза:  
  
— Захожу я как-то в душ... Ауч! — он охнул, получив очередной тычок в ребра. — Слушай, у тебя входит в привычку бить меня. Надо что-то с этим решать.  
  
Коди покачал головой и сел на постели. Рекс тоже поднялся и обнял его со спины.  
  
— Не переживай, — тихо произнес он, — я вполне уверен, что мы сможем наградить тебя таким же шрамом.  
  
— Вот только как избавиться от того, что сделал…  
  
Рекс положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
— Никак. С этим придется жить дальше. Но ничто не мешает попытаться все исправить.  
  
Коди вздохнул и, дотянувшись, поднял с пола куртку. Вытащил из кармана браслетик.  
  
— Держи, — протянул его Рексу.  
  
Тот улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
  
— Оставь себе. Я нашел свой дом.  
  
— И где же?  
  
Рекс обвел пальцем круг на груди у Коди:  
  
— Здесь.  


***

  
  
  
Коди затруднялся сказать, от чего у него больше слезились глаза — от нещадно палящего солнца или от одного вида новобранцев. Даже при всем желании среди них нельзя было найти ни одного похожего на другого — все в разномастной одежде, с разномастным же оружием, они стояли перед ним нестройными рядами. Но всех их объединяло одно — надежда, горевшая в глазах.  
  
Коди улыбнулся и оглядел все тренировочное поле. Заметив его взгляд, с другого конца ему приветственно махнул Спайк. И сочувственно пожал плечами — работа с ребятами предстояла немалая.  
  
Но Коди это уже не беспокоило и не раздражало, как раньше. На душе медленным потоком разливалось тепло. Сегодня с задания возвращается Рекс.  
  
И он наконец-то нашел дорогу домой.


End file.
